Le Paradis blanc
by Choupy
Summary: OS


**Auteur**: Choupinette

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Juste le chagrin et encore…

----------------------------------------------

Ce matin là, contente d'être en week-end, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel, j'ai vu la pluie tomber, et j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé. Puis le téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché. Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. Une femme s'est présentée, elle voulait parler à Rodney. Juste à Rodney. Je lui ai tendu le combiné, la main tremblante. Il a pâli, il a acquiescé, il a raccroché, il s'est effondré.

oOo

Ce matin, je me suis aperçue avec rage que mon pantalon noir était à la machine. J'ai pesté contre le sort qui me mettait devant le fait accompli de ma tenue. J'ai râlé contre Rodney qui n'arrivait pas à mettre correctement sa cravate, j'ai maudit l'éloignement qui nous obligeait à faire de la route en ce jour de décembre froid. Puis, j'ai levé mes yeux vers le ciel sombre et je me suis demandée ce qu'eux faisaient… Se préparaient-ils ? Avaient-ils réussi à dormir ? Avaient-ils râlé contre les costumes à enfiler ? S'étaient-ils seulement rendus compte que la nuit avait fait place à une nouvelle journée ?

Pourquoi pleut-il toujours durant les enterrements ? Pourquoi le ciel tient-il toujours à nous prouver que tout est noir dans nos cœurs, dans nos vies ?

J'ai froid, la pluie coule sous mon visage, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir mon parapluie noir. Personne ne l'a fait, comme si personne ne se rendait compte de l'humidité sur leurs joues.

Là, attendant que la cérémonie commence, tenant fermement la main de Rodney, je cherche du regard à reconnaître des personnes connues, des visages familiers, mais rien. Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai salué, embrassé de nombreuses personnes, beaucoup nous on rappelé au combien tout cela était injuste, combien cette journée était triste. Je reste interloquée, certaines morts sont-elles plus injustes que d'autres ?

Je me laisse guider, nous nous installons sur des chaises froides comme l'hiver qui s'est installée en ces veilles de Noël. Toute la ville s'est parée de ses plus beaux habits de lumières, la fête est complète. Mais personne ici ne songe un seul instant à lever les yeux sur l'étoile jaune éclatante qui nous surplombe. Rodney ne parle pas, je sais qu'il pense à lui, qu'il pense à elle, qu'il pense à eux. Moi, je ne sais pas à quoi penser. Je ne les connaissais presque pas. Je ne suis que la compagne de Rodney McKay, la petite technicienne terrienne de la zone 51. Je ne les connais que par les bruits de couloirs, puis les souvenirs de Rodney. Je ne rêvais pas de cette vie trépidante. Je n'ai jamais été une grande courageuse, même si le Colonel Sheppard m'avait assuré que j'en avais à revendre de me lancer avec Rodney. John, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis bien longtemps. Rodney non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant en le regardant à cet instant, je peux lire combien les 3 années passées dans Pégase les ont plus rapprochés que quiconque sur cette Terre. Que je ne mesurerais jamais l'intensité du lien qui les unit tous.

Je m'aperçois avec surprise et amusement que j'arrive même plus à visualiser son visage. Sans les quelques photos, rangées au plus profond de l'armoire de notre chambre, je ne pourrais même pas affirmer qu'elle était brune. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. John était seul la dernière fois qu'il nous a rendu visite. Elle était enceinte et ne pouvait plus prendre l'avion.

Il y avait 11 ans. 11 ans sans le voir et voilà qu'un coup de fil de sa sœur nous ramenait vers lui. Vers eux. Ils sont venus de partout, pour être là pour elle, pour lui, pour eux.

Les minutes sont longues, nous sommes arrivés en avance. Rodney ne quitte pas des yeux John qui vient d'arriver, soutenu par ses beaux-parents. Je me remémore les paroles de Rodney. Les parents de John sont morts, mais il a encore ses sœurs. Ses sœurs en larmes. Je tente d'apercevoir les enfants, mais Rodney me glisse, comprenant mes intentions, qu'ils sont restés à la maison, que John ne voulait pas qu'ils assistent à ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce qu'il entend par « ça » que la cérémonie commence. Sobre, mais belle. De ma place, je n'arrive pas à bien voir John, assis au premier rang. Je le vois de dos, dans son manteau noir, il est courbé comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Sa belle-mère à ses côtés, il pleure dans ses bras. Je serre plus fort que tout la main de Rodney, juste pour me prouver que lui est bien vivant. J'ai à cet instant précis, un immense vide dans ma poitrine et ma question trouve une réponse. Oui, il y a des morts plus injustes que d'autres. Je me rappelle de l'enterrement de mon grand-père. Nous étions tristes bien sûr, mais arrivions à trouver une raison à sa disparition, une juste raison. Maintenant qui dans cette église surpeuplée pourrait seulement envisager trouver une raison à tout ceci. Qui pourrait avancer une justification à la mort accidentelle et précoce d'une maman. Je me sens mal. La tête me tourne, je vois les gens autour de moi pleurer. Un homme s'avance pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle représentait, tout ce qu'elle était. Il s'adresse à John, à ses parents, à sa famille. Rodney me murmure que c'est un des amis d'Elisabeth.

Au moment de bénir le cercueil, ce cercueil bleu qui renferme plus qu'un corps, qui renferme une épouse, une mère, une sœur, une femme tout simplement. Une femme qui a aimé, rit, pleuré, une femme que je ne connaissais pas, je croise pour la première fois le regard de John. Il ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir ce regard. Et je me dis que la femme avant la cérémonie avait tort, ce n'est pas triste. Non, c'est bouleversant, c'est atroce, c'est impossible. Tout simplement.

Un long moment de silence poursuit le recueillement. Mes yeux s'humidifient. Moi, la jeune femme qui n'est jamais vraiment exprimé mes sentiments, ce qui a dû nous rapproché Rodney et moi, je me sens mal pour une femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Cela en est presque ironique. A la demande de John, une chanson retentit. Je la connais, sans la connaître vraiment et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je cherche à redécouvrir les paroles.

**Il y a tant de vagues et de fumée  
Qu'on arrive plus à distinguer  
Le blanc du noir  
Et l'énergie du désespoir**

**Le téléphone pourra sonner  
Il n'y aura plus d'abonné  
Et plus d'idée  
Que le silence pour respirer  
Recommencer là où le monde a commencé **

Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où les nuits sont si longues qu'on en oublie le temps  
Tout seul avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Je m'en irai courir dans le paradis blanc  
Loin des regards de haine  
Et des combats de sang  
Retrouver les baleines  
Parler aux poissons d'argent  
Comme, comme, comme avant 

Rodney me tend un mouchoir en papier qu'il a pioché dans mon sac. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du flot de mes larmes.

**Y a tant de vagues, et tant d'idées  
Qu'on arrive plus à décider  
Le faux du vrai  
Et qui aimer ou condamner  
Le jour où j'aurai tout donné  
Que mes claviers seront usés  
D'avoir osé  
Toujours vouloir tout essayer  
Et recommencer là où le monde a commencé  
**

Le cercueil passe devant moi pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Je vois John défaillir. Sa sœur aînée le retient à temps. Je comprends ce que Rodney voulait dire par « ça ». Des enfants ne devraient jamais voir leur père ainsi. Personne ne devrait pouvoir voir autant de douleur en un seul être.

**Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où les manchots s'amusent dès le soleil levant  
Et jouent en nous montrant  
Ce que c'est d'être vivant  
Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où l'air reste si pur  
Qu'on se baigne dedans  
A jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Comme, comme, comme avant  
**

La musique continue sans les paroles. Je m'accroche au bras de Rodney pour sortir. Je quitte doucement l'église. Nous suivons le cercueil. J'ai envie de vomir.

**Parler aux poissons  
Et jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant**

Le cercueil bleu passe le grand portail pour retrouver la pluie du dehors, les derniers mots de la chanson que je pensais finie retentissent.

**  
Comme avant**

Mes pleurs reprennent de plus belle. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la pluie ne les dérangeait pas.

oOo

John semble avoir repris un peu de force. Du moins, en apparence, je suppose. Je rentre, timide, dans la grande maison de sa sœur. Nous nous retrouvons tous là pour célébrer…. célébrer une mort ? Le terme est mal choisi, nous nous retrouvons tous pour… pour quoi d'ailleurs…. Qu'importe, nous sommes tous là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous sommes là pour eux. Je bafouille quelques mots de condoléances, tout semble si ridicule en comparaison de la situation. Je laisse Rodney qui parle avec le monde. Il me présente, mais personne n'est vraiment là pour faire ma connaissance. Saisissant une coupe de jus de fruit, je m'installe dans un des canapés. Une petite fille vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je reconnais rapidement, pour l'avoir vu en photo, Anaïs, la petite dernière, 5 ans et orpheline. Elle me demande qui je suis, puis se lance dans une grande explication sur sa journée de demain où elle ira avec sa tata chanter des chants de Noël, elle me montre ses nouveaux collants achetés pour l'occasion, qu'elle est contente de voir tous ses oncles et tantes réunis. Elle me dit que cette nuit, elle a même eu le droit de dormir avec son papa. Comprend-t-elle vraiment notre présence ici ? Comprend-t-elle que sa maman ne viendrait plus jamais l'embrasser. Qu'elle est partie un matin sur une civière pour ne plus jamais revenir ? Oui sûrement, Rodney m'a dit qu'elle refusait de retourner dans la maison familiale. Mais alors ? Elle n'a tout simplement pas réalisé les conséquences. Elle n'a pas réalisé. L'insouciance de l'enfance. Me donnant une poupée aux cheveux blonds dans les bras à garder, elle s'en va pour aller jouer à sa cousine du même âge. Je ne peux qu'esquiver un sourire.

Me frayant un passage entre les invités, je repère Rodney dans la pièce voisine qui parle avec d'anciens collègues, John est avec eux. Je ne sais pas de quoi parlent-ils mais au moins, ils arrivent à lui faire rire quelques secondes, probablement un souvenir heureux commun. Je ne veux pas les déranger. Je m'incruste gentiment dans différentes conversations. Certains sont encore sous le choc, d'autres pensent à l'avenir. Alors qu'une femme dont le nom m'a échappé dès qu'elle avait fini de le prononcer, soutient qu'il est important que les habitudes des enfants soient conservées, mon regard croise celui d'une fille d'une dizaine d'années. Je reconnais très vite leur fille aînée. Elle a les yeux de John.

Elle a refusé de dire bonjour à tout le monde, elle a refusé de se mêler à nos conversations. Mais elle ne me refuse pas ce regard, ce regard qui me transperce.

Elle a réalisé.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
